goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
NOTE: If you change Jacob's voice to Emma, you will be BLOCKED if you keep changing it! And also, do not change Rivera voice to Zack because it's a girl not a boy! So please stop editing it because they are the wrong voices, UNDERSTAND?! No changing Jacob's voice or Rivera's voice and Vito's voice at all, because Jacob gets Zack's voice, Vito has Eric, and Rivera gets Grace voice because it's a female not a male! I also put gender for the cast because you might UNDERSTAND!! And Jacob, Vito, and Rivera does not get voices cords. And Mrs. Pena does not voices Wise Guy because it's a male voice, and her voice is Veena. SO SERUIOUSLY, STOP EDITING THE CAST AND EVERYTHING!! Darren Goes/Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Mr. Cartier (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Mrs. Cartier (voice, Kate, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Rivera Walker (voice, Grace, gender: female) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Lawrence, gender: male) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Veena, gender: female) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: VHS male) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Woody (voice, Brian: gender: male) *Jessie (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Luxo Jr (voice, Kayla, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: abc for kids male) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: read male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: read female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: read female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: read male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: male, uncredited) Brother Voice *Daniel Carter (voice, Paul, gender: male, uncredited) More Voices *Jamie Bennett: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Bunny (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Jack Frost (voice, Eric, gender: male) *North: (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Cupcake (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Claude (voice, David, gender: male) *Caleb (voice, Evil Genius, gender: male) End credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *Modeling: Frank Greeco *Shading: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee and poopoo in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and a special bonus program, The Making of Toy Story. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM TOY STORY REAL TOYS *Woody: So Buzz, why are you a beyond? *Buzz: I got my beyond. *Woody: Well, you got a flying thing. *Buzz: Yes. *Buzz: And why are you living in Andy's house? *Jessie: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *Buzz: oh, that's the stupidest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Jessie: Yes, that we lost Andy"s home our vehicles and everything in our freaking stupid Andy"s home, except the boy andy and the little ugly pig as well *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) *Woody: THAT'S bulls**t. *Buzz: You know what's bulls**t? WALT DISNEY PICTURES CELEBRATING 25 YEARS P · I · X · A · R ANIMATION STUDIOS *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I"m gping to cahnge to dvd *(Darren change vcr into dvd vcr) *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING NEW PEATLES COPYRIGHT AMENDENTS ACT 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO www.abc.com.net.au *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved upward on the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. When the logo finishes, the website URL "www.abc.com.net.au" fades in below underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) Writer Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell DD DOLBY Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Dreamworks Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy into the DVD case. Now that Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put Rise Of The Guardians in the DVD player. D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- COMING TO THEATERS MADAGASCAR THE CRATE ESCAPE COMING 2013 RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- PARAMOUNT 100th Anniversary ---------------- A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2 OF THE GUARDIANS *Jamie Bennett: get off the f**king guardians now *Bunny: Nuh uh *Jamie Bennett: get off the f**king guardians now *Bunny: Nope, I gonna kill you *Jamie Bennett: No *(Bunny Kills Jamie) *Jamie Bennett: F**k this court. F**k Jim Lahey. F**k Randy. F**k those two idiot cops right there. F**k suit dummies; as a matter of fact f**k legal aid. F**k Danny and Terry's Buffalo Chicken Wings. F**k all the old wood in here. F**k the moon, f**k corn on the cob, f**k squirrels. F**k me, f**k you, f**k everything! *Bunny: F**k off." It's such a lovely pair of words! And it's international. I don't care where you are - if somebody's f**kin' with your bags in Lhasa Airport in Tibet and he's got a shaven head and saffron clothes on and you say "hey, f**k off!", he knows *exactly* what you mean. Exact - he will f**k off. Off he will f**k! 'F**k off' doesn't mean 'go away.' 'F**k off' means 'f**k... *off.*' And everybody feels what it means, nobody can write it down. There is no English equivalent for 'f**k off,' because... it *is* English, 'f**k off.' You know? And English expressions don't have English equivalents, they f**kin' *are*, ya know? *Jamie Bennett: Shut the f**k up, man. *Bunny: You shut the f**k up, I don't think we need to have that conversation cause I meant what I said. *Jamie Bennett: Shut up! *Bunny: You shut up! *Jamie Bennett: Matt - stop talking! *Bunny: Don't be a fag. *Jamie Bennett: I won't. F**k off. *Bunny: No pussying out. *Jamie Bennett: I'm not! Will you just... *Bunny: All right. Come on. *Jamie Bennett: OK. OK. *Bunny: OK? *Jamie Bennett: Oh, yes! *Bunny: You're not moving. *Jamie Bennett: Well, neither are you. *Bunny: Jesus Christ, man, how could you. *Jamie Bennett: I'm f**king - I'm closer to you than you are to me. *Bunny: How the f**k does that work? *Jamie Bennett: Because, you know, I'm doing some moving. You're not doing anything. You're just *Bunny: You're an idiot. *Jamie Bennett: You're an idiot! *Bunny: Shut up. Don't be a pussy. *Jamie Bennett: I'm - I got it. *Bunny: OK. *Jamie Bennett: Yep. *Jack Frost: Do you wanna come up? *North: No. It's not you - you're beautiful. It's late. I'm also making the assumption that the ladies at work have warned you against me. They probably say that I'm a bit of a... I got a history with the women, and I think that it'd be better for us both if you got to know me better. You know, the real me. You know, how old are you? Twenty-four? Twenty-five? *Jack Frost: I'm twenty-three. *North: Bloody hell. I mean, I'm thirty-one-years-old. You know what that means? It means I can't be running around f**king all these girls. I mean, half the time I don't even speak to them ever again. That's rude is what it is. It's immature. It's embarrassing, it's f**king embarrassing. There comes a point when you want all of this to be about more than just getting off. Do you know what I mean? So I'm gonna go. I'm gonna go, and, uh, I'm gonna ask you if I can call you later in the week. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do for you. I'm gonna walk you up to your door. *Cupcake: The bitch is back, baby! *Claude: I'm gonna booty-bang bitch slap your f**king ass until you're just this side of salvage. Then I'm gonna ram-ride girly's show tits asunder before I plow both of you bitches under! *Caleb: F**k you, joyride! *Claude: Shut up, ax wound! *Caleb: What are you gonna do to me? *Cupcake: We're gonna play a little game. Clint and I like to call it "Find 'Em and F**k 'Em". It's kinda like Hide 'N Seek, but not. It's better. It's a lot better. You're gonna go run somewhere and pray I don't find you. "Cause when I find you, I'm gonna f**k you. I'm gonna spray my whipped cream all over that sundae. All over that cherry. *Cupcake: All right, it's a run. What are you waiting for, a starting gun? Bang. Run. Cupcake: Here I come! Run, bitch, run! RUN, BITCH, RUN! RUN, BITCH, RUN! *(After the DVD ended) *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: welcome to the disney store, may I help you *Darren: Can I get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: here you go have a nice day *Darren: yay I got it, I gonna leave rise of the Guadians into the DVD case *Darren: I gonna make a YouTube copyright *What is the issue? *Copyright Infringement Notification *O Inappropriate Content (nudity, violence, etc) *O I appear in this video without permission *O Abuse/Harrassment (someone is attacking me) *O Privacy (someone is using my image) *O Trademake Infringement (someone is using my trademark) *O Copyright Infringement (someone copied my creation) *O Other Legal Issue *(After the copyright Is made) *Darren: There, I gonna watch Love it or List it. *Darren: That was Good. *Mom: Did You Hear you Watch Love it or List it, Let me See. *Darren:(shocked) Oh, Shoot! *Dad: (angrily) Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get rise of the guardians of the guardians on dvd and get wreck it ralph on dvd and make a youtube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it while your grounded, That's is It, you are in big big big big big big big big big big big big trouble! *Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I'm so sorry! *Mr. Pena: Oh, sorry doesn't cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: And I will keep expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions! *Mom: And we will make CJ slap You 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you right now! *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my stupid parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah, me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without our permission. *Rivera: Yeah, Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my stupid Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD at the dreamworks store and get wreck it ralph on dvd at the disney store and make a YouTube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it. (shocked) Oh my f**king f**goty freaking gosh, wait, it's stupid Mrs. Pena! *Mr. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear bad swear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S**t, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B**ls, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B**l, Bulls**t, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Ahole, Fking, Fing Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, or Sorry at all. Only Guilty, hipster, and nerd at all! Give infinity push ups. I mean infinity jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, and no playing computer. Trivia *Darren's Mom and Ms. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. *This episode is more than 2 minutes. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos Category:Longest Episodes